


电闪雷鸣波尔卡

by Ericanotpear



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Young Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 此篇文章收录于1900之中，为正数第三篇。所对应诗作为《阳光与雾》。※邓布利多跳了两次波尔卡，两次他都跳得很棒。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	电闪雷鸣波尔卡

在第三个台阶的时候他跌落在地，脸颊蹭着楼梯拐角中的青苔，黏腻的腐臭味冲入他的鼻腔，鼻窦，脑颅和整个体腔，接连不断的雨水像原本从天穹慷慨洒下的金色阳光一样流泻入他的耳朵和泪阜，他本以为这是在这个暴风雨中他做的第三个梦，接着的一声响雷像一记耳光一样打醒了他。

可怜的看守是个年近中年的傲罗，不再年轻的躯体移动着，他暂时用咒语让头顶的那扇窗户关上了，接着从湿漉漉的地面上站了起来，挥了挥魔杖。他施的烘干咒没有他的情人那样好，让他右半边脸因为骤然的热度而有些发麻。他扶着跌肿了的那个额头往楼梯上继续走去，内里的小动脉还在随着雷声猛烈跳动。

他不消再上一层，便能听见最顶层的那个房间中传来扰人安宁的声音，像一只垂死的鹰在风雨中如示威般啸叫，带着难以解释的些许笑声。静音咒，静音咒！他在这虚假的清醒中往楼上走去，像是具行尸走肉。

静音咒破碎得干净，像一层糯米纸制的薄膜遇上大量的温水。每一声雷后面便是一阵没有章法、竭尽气息的笑声。那名老囚还让那个囚室里唯一的小窗敞得明亮，让每一次闪电成为间歇灯光。房间中唯一的人影穿着单薄的衣服，瘦骨嶙峋，脚在潮湿的地面上踩动着。精神矍铄的老囚在这雨夜里躁动不安，他看着闪电，眼睛周围的皱褶都在挣扎着紧缩。他看着他能看见的远方海面上升起新的黑云，它们仿佛是这一次仪式的精致天鹅绒幕布，包围着天地的雷鸣电闪是交响乐队的紧密鼓点。这种怪异景象让人不仅疑惑：这人是在臆想，还是在行些真正的坏事？

又一声雷响了，那个看守停止了猜测，而是重重地打了个哆嗦。寒冷已经不足以解释他肌骨的颤动，他感到了害怕，甚至有些抓不住自己的魔杖，默默地看着那个老囚从这一头到这一头的房间，屏住呼吸，等着下一次的雷电照亮了他的脸庞——

他是笑着的。每一条皱纹的收缩都令人惧怖，那脸上是哪里来的雨水？为何他的面庞都已经像是在水中浸过。

“HANG, CUR——！HANG！”

在囚牢外的那个自由人听见了这怒吼。

“HANG you INSOLENT noisemaker……”他加快了语速，说出那一声咒骂。那咒骂时的凶狠表明了他所说的语句绝非出于好意，而他现在也绝非在用平时的语音说话，而且也不是德语。看守只在来送餐的时候听到过一两句不怀好意的胡话。老囚的德语说得漂亮，只是语意晦涩难懂，那些语句让听者像是每次都吃了一颗铁做的弹丸，一路从喉管吞咽到肚子里。

“HELL IS EMPTY N ALL THE DEVILS IS HERE！”

他在说英语！那个看守用了些气力使出了半个静音咒，但那句嘶吼仍然冲破了它，直直地灌入到他的耳朵里，然后是第三个，第四个。老囚犯的嘴中吐出的异种语言组成词句，仿佛那是真正致命的咒语，他不用任何一根魔杖就可以把这些魔法施展完毕。

谁还会说他已经不复当年呢。那个看守瞳仁紧缩如同绿豆，他看清了那个身影张开的双臂朝那乌云中心的云团呼啸，嘴里喃喃着的仍然是那些他从未听过的语句。在他不经意间，那个刚刚被修补好的窗户又破裂开来，雨水、雷声尽数撒入。

这如若不是盖勒特·格林德沃在过去的五十三年来第一次谵妄疯癫，旁人也将难以判定那笼罩于纽蒙迦德上空的巨大雨云团到底是谁的杰作，是这个一息尚存的黑魔王，还是那阴晴不定的老天公？

但在这个世纪即将结束的最后几年，在这狂风暴雨怒吼之中，在这四周阴翳头一次以如此剧烈的方式包裹这块天地的时候，电闪雷鸣，电闪雷鸣。但不幸如这个糟了天谴的夜晚，就如同时间计划好的一样，盖勒特·格林德沃在这雷鸣中躁动不安，史书上没有记载这一段，无人理会前任黑魔王在牢狱中的暴怒或是哂笑。

但是如同时间计划好的一样，他在这狂风暴雨中展示了一番自己仍未泯灭的蓬勃精神，就算那只是昙花一现。一百多岁的耳朵里的复合噪音已不再像一群疯癫的小精灵一般振聋发聩，他们转化成了另一种沼泽一般的幻象，如粘液，如深潭里的池泥，如同那最粘牙，最恶心，同样也最为甜腻的太妃糖一般，它成为了幻象。

盖勒特·格林德沃确信自己听到了那首曲子，虽然无人知晓。他的脑袋如同铁壁不可穿透，这让回忆捣成的浆糊只能让他自行品尝。它如同几百个恶咒的余音萦绕于光秃秃的脑袋上方三指之处，他确信自己听清了——甚至连记忆中音乐发出的拙劣的呲呲声都听得一清二楚。

那颗沉冻的心开始狂跳，它随着那阵臆想中的音乐狂跳了起来，一个拍子也不落下，一个拍子也不舍弃。

“He is GONE......”

因这全新的折磨，他又笑了出来，可这儿没有当初动用私刑的狱卒，也没有因惧怖发出尖叫浪潮的人群……而它让他的心都要跳出胸腔，因这全新的折磨，不复存在的丰沛鲜血似乎又充盈上了枯瘦的身体。

在他新一轮的笑声发出之前，随着一声巨响，看守终于把门用静音咒封上，还有在渗水的小窗户。没有许可的人终是无法跨过那扇囚门的，他只能去掉那一层薄薄的污水，转身离去，让那老囚继续在这个屋子里耗费精力。  
现在呈现的一切恐怕并非魔法，在盖勒特·格林德沃的脑海里，一种疑似咒诅又疑似福兆的现象发生了，与此同时，空气在啸叫，空气在鞭挞。空气在弹奏波尔卡。

※

在这个时节的山谷中，仿佛除了晴天之外的一切天气都将被归于错误，除了那偶然得见的阴雨天之外，戈德里克山谷的夏季仍然美得不像话。据当地传说，巫师先人们可能在这片土地上施了长久而有效的咒语，让这片巫师聚居区四季如春，各处山林遍洒阳光。

而当这份幸运被骤然打破的时候，总会让人怀疑是不是有另外一股邪恶的力量操控了天气，尤其是当山谷上空积雨云厚如床头的羊毛毯的时候，大地正笼罩于灰黑色中，处于暴怒的前夕，它静静等着那第一声雷的降临。

而雷声来得及时。

当沉闷的远雷砸响在不远处之时，一条银色的纽带迅速抖落天地之间，站在窗边青年看着它，稍稍睁大了眼睛。

这得是这一天的终结了，在整整一天的讨论、记录、间歇性地肢体交流过后，两位青年坐在散落一地的纸张之间，一两分钟后又被雷声激得站了起来。

阿不思挥舞着魔杖，把那些碍事的纸张一一叠放整齐。当他逐渐从这思维的热潮之中剥离之时，仍然迟迟不肯移开目光，那些闪电顺着它的路途沿着积雨云的路径往山谷中间来了，带着震动耳膜的巨响一步步前进。接着是硕大的雨点，像青蛙的掌蹼一样黏在了窗户玻璃上。

戈德里克山谷从他记事起便没有过如此盛大的暴风雨。

“声音越来越大……”那仍然坐在原地的恋人发话了，带着些许厌烦，白天的那些思维风暴显然消耗了不少精力。他站起来，走到那有着红色长发的少年旁边，兀自用双手拥住了他半个后背。“吵得过了，就用静音咒吧，嗯？”他轻声在他耳边喃喃，用着最简洁的词句。

“这是最大的一次暴风雨。”阿不思仍然看得出神，他去的地方不多，而霍格沃茨有的最多也只是接连三十天不断的阴雨，让那些个年久失修的屋顶烂了个透。他勾起了嘴角，在为这电闪雷鸣和雨滴密集暗自激动着，在这个年纪，他仍然是个容易被外物影响的青少年。

“好，但这雷声，惹人心烦……”他带着他的恋人往后退了几步，在纸张被收拾完毕的房间里只有他们二人，反而显得有些空旷了。然后是一个转身，盖勒特把自己的头颅嵌在了恋人的脖子与肩膀之间，如任何一个面对情人会松懈下来的男人那样，仿佛是要在那儿沉沉睡去。

“累了？”他听见那个声音问道。但盖勒特闭着眼睛，微微摇了摇头表示否定。

等到这半个下午的酒液入肚之后，他怎么也不需要再来一顿煮土豆来填饱肚子。

在可预见的将来，他们必定会成为撼动魔法界的大人物，但此时，少年爱作乱的心思没有削减。盖勒特在他的阿尔来之前便光顾了一通姑婆的地下室，找了他能认得的最好的葡萄酒，念着上面的法语烧了上面的封蜡。

在这个下午，阿不思和他回绝了姑婆的小饼干，他的恋人用他那诚实可爱的笑脸说着谢谢，而盖勒特在门内狡黠微笑。关上门之后两位少年偷笑不已，拿着那有些粗糙的酒杯相碰。

他现在肚子里的酒液和奶糖，够让这整个夜晚都充斥着机敏妙言。“我还能再和你在议会制上吵个三百回。”

那还真的是不能算作是争吵，他的阿尔看向他的眼神里总是塞满了赞许和鼓励，那些许来自学长般的怜爱有时还会让他略感烦闷——他是他爱人！不是哪个找了他寻求关注的低年级学生。

“我猜可以停一停了。”他抬起头来，仍然半拥着爱人的身体“我们该找些其他乐子。”

他的阿尔面对他，挑了挑眉毛表示疑问，那更是一个小小的挑战邀请。阿不思曾在夜里带着盖勒特见识了半夜出没于山林野地的荧光比利威格，紫色光晕漫山遍野，而他英俊的异国恋人也旋即在那荒无人迹的草野之间深切地吻着他，那个夜晚他们用热度标记着彼此，可以被称为目前为止最令人难忘的相会了。他相信盖勒特很难在“戈德里克山谷找乐子”这一项上比过他。

阿不思把酒杯重新拿了起来，饶有兴致地看着盖勒特走到房间角落，他猜测除了那瓶美味的葡萄酒之外，盖勒特还发现了一些其他东西。

他挥动魔杖，那像个雕塑似的大块物件就漂浮在空中，逐渐往高处移动而去，盖勒特斟酌了一会儿，最终决定把它放在橱柜的顶端。

“我从没见过这个。”他舔了舔沾了酒液的嘴唇。“这是什么？”

“我也不知道，但是我知道怎么开启它……”盖勒特拿着那根如同枯木枝条一样的魔杖，修长的食指覆盖在它粗糙的纹路之上，接着是一连串小心翼翼的移动，

它开始发出声响了，开始时的几秒仍然看着如此吃力，带着噪音。阿不思坐在桌子旁，用一只手撑着头颅，微卷的头发穿插在指间。“它是不是……有点坏？”

“没！没有。”能干的盖尔立即接了一句。“它好的很，就算有点坏，我也能把它修好。”

“看起来它已经放了很久了。”他看了一眼那有些生锈的部件。

“根据我姑婆写的标签，它少说——二十多岁？”他调试了一下那几个可以移动的部分，包括那块黑色大圆碟。“反正比我们老。”

“让我试试。”他抓起了自己的魔杖。

“我能行！”盖勒特把抓紧挥了一下杖子，怕爱人射出的魔咒先他一步，那一道银色的光在墙上反射了一次，仅是让那个翘起的部件弹动了一下，那硕大的圆盘就开始缓慢地旋转了。

几乎是在一瞬间，那经过魔法润色的声响暴露于整个房间之中，逼仄的小房间里灌入了大分贝的音乐，铜管组奏响的那一声高音压迫着室壁，两位少年不约而同都往门旁了一个静音咒，他们那爱担心的姑婆就待在楼下的厨房里。接着，铜钹的声音直降而来，让人脊背后面的毛发竖起，分泌出细密的汗水出来，它像极了这时门外的突然降临的那一阵响雷，又比响雷干脆些，也好听些。其他的打击乐器时不时地聚集着响起，那声音组合在一块儿，便像是远雷那沉闷的回声……除了麻瓜乐器的合奏，巫师们加入了改良音效，包括逼真的雷声、雨声，阿不思似乎还听到了阵阵呼啸的风声。

“我想我知道这是什么！”他们俩停止了笑，在音乐声中大声讲话。

“你知道？”

“一首舞曲！”

“我喜欢它！我绝对喜欢！”阿不思笑着说，蓝眼睛闪着烛光，旋即便被恋人带着热忱拉起。“肯定很难……”

“什么！”盖勒特金发的发尾翘起，在他眼前摇晃着，他皱着眉头，显然没有听清他前一句话。

“很难跟着跳舞！”

“很简单！”

金发小伙一把搂住了他的腰，像是他无数次开玩笑般恶作剧的那样，把手极为熟稔地贴在了那迷人的弧线上，另一只手抓起他的手，让两块汗涔涔的手心都相互会面、相互贴合了。阿不思每次都是很配合，有些装模作样地搭上他的肩膀。他从来没想过去让盖尔跳女步，他知道盖勒特不会接受，也怕是没有学过。

他随着他的步伐快速旋转着，这小小舞池里游过东倒西歪的一对，然后钹响了，啪得一声，盖勒特把另一只手也下移，抓住了那没什么多余脂肪的腰部，急着把阿尔往上抬，使得另一人双脚离地。阿不思发出惊叫，双手抓着恋人的上臂和肘窝处。

“这是什么！”

他还是有些听不清，在新一轮的旋转开始的时候，盖勒特把脸凑近了，在他耳朵旁吹气。“你得跳起来！”

“跳？”

“这是这个舞步的规矩，你得跳起来，在雷声响的时候。”他带着阿不思旋转，然后迅速地，又是那个托起的动作。

“这可以自己跳吧，盖尔。”他笑出了声，有些喘不过气来，在接触了地面之后他迅速适应了旋转。

下一个跳步，他自己跳了起来，盖勒特发出了赞许的笑声。

“真不错。”

“这不难。”他注意着自己腰间的手，仍然是那样具有侵扰性地覆盖着后腰大部分的地方。盖勒特让他们的身体几乎是紧贴着的，他们俩都有那吓人的高鼻子，如果现在谁在他们脚下扔块石子，他们的脸庞就会毫不留情地被挤到一块儿去。

但这又有什么呢？深信他们之间的不同之处会多得阻止阿不思和盖勒特成为朋友的人可能会很不满意地看到，他们成为了亲密的恋人，和天底下任何一对恋人一样相配。

沉闷的远雷被屋内的响雷所盖过，舞步从一开始的滑步、跳步相间的形式变成了无序的跳跃和跨步，这种舞步从来就没有什么秩序可言。他们像任何两个容易激动的少年一样，根本不顾地板是否可以承受这凌虐，便在笑声中享受这片刻疯狂。阿不思搭着盖勒特肩部的手现在牢牢的揽着他恋人的肩胛部，他本来便不笨重，在盖勒特自作主张的领导之下只是跟着旋转，他对面的少年气喘吁吁，笑得脸部有些发僵，额头上金色发丝蜷成小卷，被汗水贴合在那儿，让人忍不住想要将它重新拢到后面去。

一个不太切合的尾音宣告了这场虚拟暴风雨的终结，一场听起来真实的暴风雨结束了，而舞者的心情仍然像是如硕大雨点砸向的湖面，无法就此平静。阿不思想了很多关于这短舞曲的话题，包括这虚拟的雷声，和雷阵雨一样短小的时长。他是个爱思考的人，这有时让人觉得他很难完全陷入爱情。

而他的情人却没有浪费这一分一秒去和他交谈，盖勒特直接吻上了那微张着吐气的嘴，唇瓣贴合，这之上还有淡淡腥咸味道，他的阿不思并不是永远都是甜的。他们交换了这个吻，让它比之前的任何一个都要棒。他近乎虔诚地捧着他的脸，阿不思的双手嵌入那头金缕丝一般的头发之中，让它散乱了。一时间，天旋地转，这世上有比那疯狂的舞蹈还要混乱的东西存在着。

过了一阵，在这没有乐曲声的真实雷声之中，恋人相视而笑，显然意犹未尽。他的蓝眼珠像是一颗停留在闪蝶鳞翅上，被彩虹光晕打磨过的露珠，在那阵微风里颤动了一下。如同他上一次动情，那瞳仁再次展露时，眼周已经满是无可掩藏的笑意。

“再来一遍？”阿不思狡黠一笑。另一个人像是看透了他骨子里的疯狂似的，拿过魔杖重新开启了留声机。

※

他站在舞厅门口静静等候的样子便像是个有经验的舞者，那身长袍特地被调整到了不会被舞池里的毛脚学生们踩到的长度，也不会显得太没有巫师风味，邓布利多全身淡紫色，这比他平时的行头要豪华那么一点。

他拉过了自己的舞伴，米勒娃·麦格头顶的那顶女帽是他送的，上面还插了她觉得好看的羽毛。

“哦。”她在经过那些布景的时候发出了小小的惊呼。“这真豪华啊。”

“从不会太过。”他笑了笑。

交响乐团也被送进乐池了，铜管们排着队，圆号拉着圆号，小号和次中音长号、低音长号、大号按照它们的身高长短派对行走，器宇轩昂的定音鼓走在最后，再有就是那身形巨大的低音提琴，它走得最慢。

舞池里的人们第一次鼓掌，被赋予生命的乐器纷纷欠身示意，站在最前头的地精指挥家动了动身子，燕尾服的后摆翻了过来，他慢慢地走着，提琴组摇晃着琴弓欢迎他，有些琴弓还在琴背上敲出了声音。

“他们真是认真。”

在某些年轻人眼中，巫师时尚的滞后是令人嫌恶的，在可以跟着麻瓜电子乐摇摆之前，他们还得忍受一轮老古董们钟爱的华尔兹。

但对那些老巫师们来说，在这些乐曲中起舞就像是重新回到仍然年轻的昨日，那时他们还在青春的池沼里徘徊着，那样无知又那样幸运。他的舞伴米勒娃的年纪对于巫师来说仍然是年轻。邓布利多曾经询问过这个问题，如果不是米勒娃总是回避埃尔芬斯通·厄科特的追求，怎么也轮不到他这个糟老头来当她的舞伴。他这么提示着，只得到了米勒娃的一个抬眉。

与年龄无关，他们仍然可以享受人世间满溢的珍宝，与人们交往，获得他们的爱或是友谊。但是火花迸发的爱情已经逐渐离他们远去了，如同细雨中的鲜艳花朵，而这可能是永远的。

假若一个人一生的爱情分量固定，那人与人之间肯定有容量、密度的差别。有些人可以挥洒着浅薄无趣的爱，从而收获同等无趣的恋情，而另一些人必定只能将那沉甸甸的爱小心使用。而爱发自内心，它必定是自由的，就像一颗自由的心会去追寻另一颗自由的心一样。那些不小心对错误对象奉献上自己一生爱之精华的人，会意识到这必定是个折本买卖。不能灰头土脸地过完一生，也必定留下一些曾是糟烂溃疡的伤疤。

对于米勒娃来说，阿不思的伤疤几乎被他完全盖住，不见天日了。她是个顶坚强的人。在她那一辈，这是个不算常见的美德。而即便是米勒娃，也有那些心碎过往能使得她痛哭失声，无法自制。她难以想象红发巫师年轻时，当他被掩藏的那块伤口仍然新鲜之时，它在发痛渗血时怎样一副惨烈场景。

她可不知道在他时常不经意流露出的妥协与哀伤甚至是自嘲之中，到底藏着多少过往铸就的深意。而现在，红发巫师看向她的样子，仿佛是在同自己的姊妹玩耍。

“我可能会踩你的脚呢。”他朝她俏皮地笑了笑。

那位女巫摆正了自己头上那顶天鹅绒的帽子后，摆开了优雅的架势，就在乐曲开始之前。她知道自己不必提防他的脚，邓布利多的舞技好极。

邓布利多没有看舞曲单的习惯，他更喜欢接受交响乐团带来的惊喜。这一回的确是个不大不小的惊喜。

舞池的上方，水晶吊灯上的蜡烛突然全部被吹灭，一条酷似闪电的银白色光条闪过，击打在舞池中央，紧接而来是一声惊天响雷，接着是第二条、第三条闪电，它们坠落于不同的地方，在接触地面的时候发出响声。大概在第五条闪电接触地面时，波尔卡准时响起，被闪电惊扰的舞者们愣了一愣，随即开始慢一拍地旋转起来。

太快了！他在那儿转着，脚上的布洛克皮靴踩得及时，这鼓点激起了许多尘封已久的肢体记忆，带着更加逼真的闪电和响雷，舞曲被翻修成了更完整的暴风雨，改编者中应当有一个相当大胆的人，可惜他没再加上那一阵真实的雨。

那硕大雨滴应当毫不犹豫地砸向那个光滑的舞池，让宾客们来不及抽出魔杖撑伞，然后在落下之后变成一阵带着雨后青草香气的风，或许还可以伴上上好红酒的醉人香气，给这一场暴风雨添加一些温情。

米勒娃被这情况吓了一小跳。在雷声响起的时候忘了那一小跳步，有些笨拙地跨了两步，接着又被她温柔的舞伴带着旋转了。

“电闪雷鸣波尔卡。”这舞曲名就突然出现在了脑海，邓布利多像在抢答一个问答小游戏。

“我没想到他们选这首。”她在小跳步的时候和邓布利多说，周围的人们近乎群魔乱舞。

“但是这首曲很好玩。”他微笑着回答，在混乱的跳步之中避开其他舞者。

“他们没想过这会让我们踩着别人的。”她说着说着，终于忍不住笑了出来，一个半地精血统的男士步子太小，让人担心他会不会舞伴的巨大裙摆给绊倒。那对年轻夫妇旋转得飞快，那位太太的施了特殊咒语的舞裙，在空气中留下形状诡异的星星。舞池中的人们如同一盘在微微震动的多米诺骨牌，稍有些不对劲都可能发生连锁反应。他们维持着勉强的秩序，然后一步步跟上乐队的节奏。

但这曲子很短，就在邓布利多想让米勒娃跳得更高之前停下了。

没了不停落下的闪电，定音鼓们击打出了最后的响雷，风停了。这受过了惊吓的人群像是彻底松了一口气，可惜那位半巨人姑娘的头发已经接近散架了，风吹掉了大部分的花朵，她的舞伴挥舞着魔杖帮她把缎带重新补上，动作笨拙。一些女士懊恼地发现自己那丝绒长袍的后摆多了一些脚印，但还是在心里暗暗庆幸自己没在这场混战之中被绊倒。整个舞池里的人们都发出了一些抱怨之声，没有人停下来给这个技术精良的交响乐团鼓掌，邓布利多看见那位指挥家吹了口气，脸上两撇粗粗的胡子跟着气流抖动，他明显不开心了。

“我相信他们会有一阵子不怎么想举办舞会了吧？”女巫喘着气回答。邓布利多则是笑得开心。“波尔卡本身没有错。”

“你跳得很好，阿不思。”米勒娃在走出舞池后夸赞他。

“我喜欢波尔卡。”他眼镜后的蓝色眼珠子丝毫不掩饰它的光芒。

“如果不让我去跳，我也喜欢。”米勒娃笑了两声，然后走到了桌前。

邓布利多拿起那一块太妃糖，心情愉快地打开了糖纸。在他深不可测的脑海之中，差一些就要令这记忆的部分碎片浮起，开头的情绪确实令人熟悉，仍然是满载着欢欣温暖，令他的心微微发烫。

他不知道这股子重新滋生的记忆银芽代表的是哪些画面。经过太多次的拔取之后，那些回忆的复苏总要花上很长很长的时间。这种退化对他来讲是个好消息，杂念总是消失得越干净越好。

在他脑海中，这有关舞蹈和波尔卡的记忆不知来源于哪些乱七八糟的事情，它像是个偶然被打扫出来的小物件，原来可能在某个置物柜里占有一小点地方，后来被清理之后，又在某个角落被他重新瞥见。这也许来源于他二十多岁时候被塞进的那个逼仄的万圣节聚会，或是哪个学生在愚人节给全班派发了跳舞糖，阿不思·邓布利多是个记性太好的老人，忘不掉那些该忘的东西。

但是直觉让他做了决定：还是不要让这段杂念再一次增长出来为好。他此时的记忆此时像个被严格管制的图书馆，任何残破书页都必须在第一时间被无情清理，他不想让这些杂念占用过多思维，这对他的许多筹划工作不利。邓布利多在夜晚笼罩中的走廊中提起自己长袍，走进了校长室。

他没有拿那用于存放记忆银丝的小玻璃瓶子，而是熟稔地用魔杖牵出了刚刚滋生的银芽，一用力，那些重新滋生的回忆就断了根。

让一颗心维持静止，遗忘有时候可能是最好的办法。适当遗忘反而对你有益，这也是他年轻时做的一项研究得出的最后结果。

那银丝从那魔杖间滑落，优雅地坠在冥想盆的中心，宛若一滴形状完好的银色眼泪。

※

“它的名字叫做电闪雷鸣波尔卡。”金发的少年用手指玩弄着爱人的长发，它们像仍然在暗自燃烧的岩浆，因带着情欲热度而发烫。

“你怎么知道。”他蓝色的眼珠子毫不掩饰此时此刻的光芒，接受了盖勒特的啄吻。

“我研究了……一小下。”他花了一个多小时，最后还险些搞砸。“然后发现那个黑色东西上有标签。”

红发青年咯咯笑了起来，惹得他的恋人想要用吻来堵住他的嘴。然而在那一个惩罚式的吻过后，他的心仍然微微发烫。

“你跳得很好，阿不思。”金发青年夸奖。

“我喜欢波尔卡。”他仍然在笑着，像是喝了一打的福灵剂的后遗症，怎么也没法停下来。金发恋人英俊的侧脸被灯光勾了线，毫无羞赧地盯着他没被衬衣覆盖的那部分胸膛。

心脏狂跳，皮肤滚烫，他知道接下来会发生什么。年轻的爱总是让人容易激动，而贫穷的爱总是让人忘性大，在有限的享受过后他们只剩下了这唯一却也是最美好的消遣。忘却了暴风雨、忘却了舞曲、忘却了他们曾经谈论的戏剧和诗篇。

今夜只有恋人们的战栗。和从天穹降落的那些条状闪电，它一阵一阵地坠落入大地，如同天空的面颊划过了形状完好的银色眼泪。

※

米勒娃·麦格教授在很长的一段时间都没有选择去整理校长室，的确，使用着按照上一任校长的习惯整理的房间仍会有诸多不便。但她熟知阿不思的一些习惯，而且如果他不是在睡觉的话，总能告诉她需要的资料在哪儿。

“我觉得你不如整理一下这儿。”阿不思站在凳子前和她说。

“不用，我觉得这样就很好。”

“你还是得整理的，米勒娃，你不会想在哪些莫名其妙的时候找到糖袋子……还有我存的那一堆毛线团。”他双手交叠着放在一起，有些不好意思地说。

“我知道。”

麦格教授找了一个周末，把校长室里的毛线团、糖袋子、遗失的小糖块、还有桌角处丢失的小硬币都给翻找了出来，阿不思的抽屉里简直无奇不有。

“看看我找到了什么，三年级给的纸作贺卡……”她没想打开，但自动播放的圣诞歌已经漏了出来。她又抓起了另一个玻璃瓶子，后者显然不像是个学生会做的东西。

它被放在别人的手心里的那一刹那表面即刻出现了蛛网般裂纹，直到贯通了的裂纹出现，啪得一声，它在那有限的一秒之内碎成了硅砂。

麦格教授抓起那条仍然能辨认出字迹的标签，恍然大悟这玻璃瓶子的归属。但那一缕应该安好存放的记忆银丝好像跟随着它的保存液早已经化成了青烟。

空空的玻璃瓶子，标签上的字是“波尔卡（Polka）”。

END

他们才是真正的浪漫主义。


End file.
